


Don't Be Disillusioned...

by TheElusiveDabbler (I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/TheElusiveDabbler
Summary: "Now I'm... disillusioned." When Kyou-kun uttered those four, simple words, Tohru's whole world shattered apart in an instant. Now, lying alone in a hospital bed, all she can think of is Kyou and how much she loves him.A two part drabble-esque of angsty introspection and thoughts set right after Tohru falls off the cliff, and is in the hospital, but before her release. Follows canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoiaegyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaegyo/gifts).



> Written based on a prompt given by Aoiaegyo in the Ao3 FB group. First time writing in this fandom, but it's one of my absolute favourites. Feedback appreciated.

His words echo in her mind as she sits there, the hospital sheets cold beneath her. She can hear Uo-chan talking nearby, but it sounds muffled, far away. All she hears is that one sentence, replaying over and over in her mind like a broken record digging into her heart. She's never heard Kyou-kun sound so cold toward her. His eyes had been filled with an emotion she couldn't place, as if he was reliving something horrible in his mind and couldn't see past it, couldn't see  _her._

_Kyou-kun, are you feeling sad right now? You're hurting so much and I can't help you. I'm not the person to heal you. Please find that someone, Kyou-kun. Find someone will make the pain in your eyes finally disappear._

The thought of Kyou-kun embracing another makes her cheeks heat up, a mixture of sadness and jealousy making her head spin. But it doesn't matter.   _He's seen my dirty self, and rejected it...._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyou's thoughts

Kyou-kun paces in a long line across the rooftop of Shigure's house. Anger makes his hands shake as he pulls at the colour of his shirt, the too tight neckline suffocating him.  _Stupid. Idiot. Dammit, you're always messing everything up. Why would you say that to her? God, what if she dies?_

He lets out a yell that startles the birds in the nearby treetops. He didn't think he could ever feel worse than he did after Kyoko Honda died, but the intensity of his emotions is overwhelmingly hot under his skin. It feels as if a thousand needles are stabbing him in the chest, with a tightness of breath that makes him dizzy. Guilt and anger and loss all swirl together, yet another stain that coats the long history of the broken and damned cat. 

_Tohru... Tohru... I'm sorry. I never meant..... to hurt you._


End file.
